1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freezer machine for household use, and more particularly to an improvement of a freezer machine for selectively making ice cream or similar products and ice cubes for domestic consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-125848 there has been proposed such a freezer machine as described above which comprises a freezing vessel of substantially cylindrical shape mounted within a box-type cabinet to freeze an amount of water or ingredients for ice cream or similar cold products introduced thereinto, and a refrigeration system in the form of a circulation circuit connecting a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator coil in conditions arranged for thermal exchange with the freezing vessel. In the case that an amount of water is directly introduced into the freezing vessel to be frozen into a cylindrical ice formation in the vessel, or a removable ice cream-forming container of substantially cylindrical shape is coupled within the freezing vessel to freeze the ingredients introduced thereinto and retained in place by ice layers formed in a slight interspace between the freezing vessel and container, it is necessary to dissolve the external surfaces of the cylindrical ice formation for removal of it from the freezing vessel or to dissolve the ice layers for removal of the container from the vessel. In such a case, it is advantageous that the hot gas outflowing from the compressor be supplied directly into the evaporator coil to dissolve the external surfaces of the cylindrical ice formation or the ice layers. However, the freezing temperature of the cylindrcal ice formation and the time for dissolution of the ice layers are quite different from those of ice cream or similar cold products. For this reason, it is impossible to automatically effect the dissolution of ice immediately after the formation of ice or ice cream has been finished. Moreover, the ice cream-forming container is usually retained in the freezing vessel for an appropriate period of tine to store therein the prepared ice cream or similar cold products for domestic consumption, and to freeze it when softened.
In view of such various uses of the freezing machine as described above, it is desirable after completion of the freezing operation to stop the compressor to separate the freezing process of water or ingredients from the dissolution process of ice or ice layers. However, the difference in pressure between the high and low pressure parts in the refrigeration circuit will increase if the compressor is restarted a short time after it has been stopped. As a result, the compressor would not be restarted or would be overloaded even if the hot gas overflowing from the compressor was supplied directly into the evaporator coil in response to restarting of the compressor. Such a problem will be experienced in the case that the compressor is restarted a short time after removal of the ice to continually make fresh ice in the freezing vessel, or in the case that the compressor is restarted to further freeze the prepared ice cream or similar cold products a short time after completion of the formation thereof.